Eye of the Beholder
by SaturnMax
Summary: Kurogane and Fai both think that the other is beautiful, inside and out.  strange drabble thing   KuroxFai


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of the characters involved, they belong to the masterful CLAMP.

A/N: I _really_ need to come up with a chaptered TRC fic instead of these strange things I am coming out with at the moment.

* * *

Fai was beautiful.

Fact.

Shining blue eyes, soft blonde hair and a lean agile body, all showed it clearly. Everywhere he went both men and women stared at him, lusting after that amazing figure.

But that wasn't what Kurogane saw in him. True, he thought the man beautiful, however it was in a completely different way then all those hormone driven idiots. It wasn't what he was given from birth that made Kurogane think of him as such, not that he was about to complain about the mages looks, but what he _was_.

Someone who could annoy him a single word or glance, pretends to be an idiot for others amusement but had some innate intelligence that showed up only when needed. A person who cared more about others then his own well being and didn't seem to think twice before taking matters into his own hands to ease any possible suffering of others. Who could be so selfish and fake one minute but was willing to _try_ to change. Loud, energetic and personality shifting.

All of these made Fai who he was.

He could make Kurogane angry in seconds and break his heart just as quickly. But he was the only one that could calm down the ninja and fix his heart back together with a smile and a silly nick-name.

There were very few people who Kurogane found physically appealing and only a few people who he thought were mentally attractive.

Everyone seemed to aim for perfection, thinking it would make them what people would love. But nobody's perfect. They strive for physical superiority and turn ugly on the inside. Mental perfection was also unobtainable, for the pure reason that nobody could please everyone.

There was no such thing as perfect. Kurogane did not want someone who was trying to be.

He loved Fai for his insecurities, his mood-swings and, somehow, for his bad attempts at lying, not only his laughter, light and love.

To him beauty was in the imperfect.

To him Fai was the most beautiful thing on any world.

After all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

* * *

Kurogane was handsome.

Fact.

Strong muscles, penetrating red eyes and a cool aura. Women look up at him and see someone they would want around to stare at and protect them, men were in awe of his presence. All want to have him at their side.

However Fai saw him differently. To him Kurogane was a rock of power and pure will. True he was extremely handsome but that wasn't something Fai was overly fussed with, he had lived long enough to grow nearly immune to the attractiveness of others. Although the tall dark and brooding was impressive it wasn't what made Fai want to be with the man forever.

No, it was what was under all that exterior show.

He was kind, caring and more importantly, forgiving. But that wasn't all, he adored the quick to anger streak in the man, the wall of strength he had built up around himself which hid the scared little boy inside and the fake uninterested air he liked to give off.

Yes, the man gave off a menacing air, but that was part of what had attracted Fai to start off with. The danger of the dark unknown man, but it didn't take long to see that it was all show and the true kind nature which lay inside.

The one person who _really_ saw more to Fai then a twin or a powerful magician to use as need be or even just a sex object.

He was clever and perceptive, yet strong and brave.

He treated them all as family and gave so much to all of them; reassurance, a role model and a trustworthy guide.

Fai had met a lot of handsome men who wielded swords trying to be strong, impressive and brave. All of them ended up dead, too foolhardy to follow through with their delusions of grandeur.

But Kurogane wouldn't take on more then he knew he could handle, he was impressive without trying to be and braver in more ways than Fai could imagine.

Someone who was willing to do all he could for those he cared about, even helping people he didn't to make someone happy.

His heart was what Fai found the most amazing thing about the man. No one he had ever met had as purer heart as Kurogane, not even Ashura-ou who Fai had thought the world of in his younger years. Fai had no doubt that Kurogane's heart would never break like Ashura's did, he was too careful to let it.

Kurogane was his whole world and when the time comes that they would part ways, he would be glad to be allowed into that world no matter how short a time it would be. He loved Kurogane for everything that he was and would ever be, because he was the most amazing person both inside and out.

The most beautiful thing Fai had even seen, temper-tantrums and all.

For beauty is the eye of the beholder.

* * *

A/N: This was just going to be from Kurogane thinking on Fai but ended up with Fai as well. For some reason I can come up with more complimentary things about Kuro, which is odd as Fai is my fav character.  
Anywho, I have some ideas for chaptered fics but want to know YOUR opinions. Post-series-travelling or post-series-Nihon, have ideas for both but what do YOU lot like more (notice me using caps to try and gain attention.) Pure romance with minor story and adventure, or all story and adventure with romance in it?  
Another note which is not important but I would be interested in knowing, is anyone here going to London mcm expo on 30th October? I am going and thought it would be cool if anyone else is to meet peoples.

Hope you tolerated this fic, please comment and answer about the chapter fic thing. YOU do matter! (haha, is tired)


End file.
